My story: My life at the D W M A
by Deaththekitty-Jo
Summary: Emmy attends the D. W. M. A. and finds out that she is one of the rare pistol death weapons (her journey)
1. Chapter 1

Death the kid fanfic

Emmy. That is my name. I am a weapon soon-to-be attending the  
D. W. M. A. At least that's what the letter from lord death said. Apparently the previous shignami had a son, death the kid, who just previously took over wants me to attend this preppy school because I have 'special blood' or something. I have no idea what that guy is talking about. Anyway I am 15 do I'd be starting grade 10...that sounds easy enough. I've lived in death city now for five years and went to one of the lowly schools. I've seen the  
D. W. M. A. and secretly have always wondered what it was...well I guess I'll find out since I'm on my way there now for my first day at school. I arrive and a bunch of older students start staring at me. I see a bunch chatting that look to be my age so I walk up to them to ask where the  
' crescent moon class ' is. There is a girl with dirty blonde hair, a boy with blue hair, a boy with white hair and a girl with long black hair. I go over and introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Emmy. I'm new. Could you please direct me to the crescent moon classroom?"

"Hi, I'm maka" the brunette says politely " this is black star, tsubaki and soul. We could take you around the school, if you'd like!"

"Er, sure!" I reply

"Great. Since I'm clearly the best at everything here I will lead you. " the blue guy called black star tells me.

He grabs me by my ponytail and starts dragging me around until maka and the others catch up to him.

" Thank god you're here I thought I'd be bald!" I say

" Eh, yah, about that..." Tsubaki says.

"Oh it's fine, ill just have to use my ninja skills to fight you!" I say to black star.

He runs away apparently looking for a teacher to watch the fight. His parter tsubaki ran after him. Wow this school sure is weird!

" You probably think this school is pretty weird, huh?" Soul asks me.

"You read my mind". I tell him.

We start heading to class and the teacher walks into the classroom. He seriously freaks me out. I swear he had this huge screw through his brain that he turned and he had stitches along his body. Creepy! He introduced himself as dr. Stein and told us that if we misbehave he'll dissect us. I wish maka and soul and tsubaki were here. Appear entry they were in the higher class and I was in the not class. They're still my friends, though. I bear through dr. Stein talking about soul resonance and how we'll have to find a partner by tomorrow. There was a girl sitting beside me who looked really nice and told me she was a Meister. She asked me to be her partner, and I said yes as no one else probably would. I found out after that her name was Caroline, but I could call her carry.


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch, maka invites carry and I to sit with the group. Carry is very outgoing and immediately starts a convo with soul about kishin. I faintly listen, and maka gets my attention.

"Hey, Emmy? Kid invited us over to his house after school and said to bring friends. Since your my friend I'm inviting you and carry! Please come. "

Befor I could answer, carry calls out " sure I think that would be a great bonding experience for us!"

She goes back into her conversation with soul. Kid? As in death the kid? As in the grim reaper?! Oh man I better clean up good if I'm going to his house.

Carry and I didn't have very many belongings so it didn't take long to unpack. I frantically tried to clean myself up in the short amount of time we had.

" I really think you're over-thinking this" carry said

"What if he doesn't like me? What if I make a fool of myself? What if...what if..." I stutter.

"What if is the worst question you could possibly ask yourself. " carry tells me.

I think about that and decide just not to fret so much. We hurry over to kids house so as not to be too late but I DEFIANTLY did NOT want to be the first ones there. Maka opens the door for us and invites us inside. She tells me kid had just ran downstairs to get some snacks, and that everyone else was there already. We go and sit down on the couch and have a talk. Carry rushes over to soul and starts to talk to him about music and stuff. Kid comes upstairs with a platter of fruits, veggies and dip. He smiles at me. I smile back. He introduces himself to me.

"Hello, I'm death the kid, but just call me kid. You must be Emmy?"

"Yes.."I reply shyly. "That's Caroline over there but she goes by carry" I tell him.

He is very good looking. He is thin but fit and has a chiseled jaw. We shake hands.

"Um, do you think we can do that on the other side, too?" He asks me.

I do as he wishes me to do. Huh? Oh that's right maka said he had OCD or somthing. That's fine, I think it's cute.  
He sits down and starts telling us how it's been taking his fathers place and how little help some guy named Excalibur has been. When he says that name they all make some weird face.

" I guess he's annoying or something ..?" I say.

" Extremely" They all say.

After we all go home, I think kid is actually not a bad guy. I don't know what I was scared about. This was the most interesting day of my life, and it's only my first day at the academy! I get ready for bed and stop to think...I don't even know how to change into a weapon yet! Shoot!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school I pull soul aside.

" How do you transform into a weapon!?" I ask

" think about what you wanna become, like a scythe or a sword or sum thin. Think whatever you want but your genetics determine what you'll be. I gotta get to class now, Emmy. Being late is not cool. "He tells me.

Think about what you want to become, huh?

We were doing training in class and practicing transforming and wielding. I had tried over and over to transform but it hadn't worked.

" Bekeive it from the bottom of your heart. " carry tells me.

I imagine myself transforming into a scythe. I believe it. I imagine what it would feel like...and BAM! I transform into a pistol. A pistol? What the heck! I wanted a cool lookin scythe, man! Carry was so in awe she forgot to grab me.

"Ow!" I say as I hit the ground. Woah cool my face can appear on the gun!

" oops, sorry!" Carry says. " let's try that again.

I transform back into human form and take a breather. Then I try again for the weapon thing. It works, but sill a pistol. Thankfully carry catches me.

" Now lets try shooting ya!" Carry tells me.

She presses the trigger but instead of a bullet, some shiny glowing thing comes out of me and makes a dent in the wall. All eyes are on us.


	4. Chapter 4

Stein rushes over to us. I transform back to human, and land on my hands and knees.

" was that you, Emmy?" Dr. Stein asks.

"Ya..." I reply.

"Take an easy and meet me after class, both of you. And no more shooting!" He tells us.

We meet up with Dr. Stein after class. I am personally really scared.

"Will you dissect me? Am I in trouble?" I ask.

"Although I really want to I won't dissect either of you and, no, you're in anything but trouble." Dr. Stein tells us.

I look at him bug-eyed.

"Look, you are one of the few weapons in the world who are pistols. You are very rare." He says.

"Then why can't I even shoot bullets!" I ask.

"Because you are shooting compressed wavelengths of Carry's soul. She is very strong and that is why she can take it. "

"How rare is it?" Carry asks

"Well put it this way: the only other pistols like you in the world right now are a boy in oceana and Liz and patty- kid's weapons." Dr. Stein tells us.

"Wow." Carry and I both say in unison.

"Um, is there anything else I should know...?" I ask.

"Yes," Dr. Stein days, "I would like you to start training in the elite group and taking extra practice sessions with me to catch up to the rest of the group. "Dr. Stein says.

Starting tomorrow I will be attending the elite group. Wow.


End file.
